On Abs and Unintentional Flashing
by somanyfeelings
Summary: Prompt: "Five times the team caught skyward having sex and the one time they told them." (Skyeward, obviously. A strong T, but nothing is actually mentioned.)


1. Coulson

Skye's back is against the wall and her hands tangled in Ward's hair, and he's struggling with the frustratingly tiny buttons on her shirt. The fact that he can't see is certainly not helping matters, but the whimper she made when he began to kiss and lick up her neck was reason enough for him to continue no matter what. And amidst these noises, she makes the effort to say, "God, Grant, if you rip the buttons of my shirt I - shit - I'm going to kill you."

He takes her threat seriously and ends up not being able to get the damn shirt off. Ward is about to give up, about to pull away from her jawline to either look at his fumbling hands or just pull the stupid thing when Coulson walks in.

He doesn't knock, just enters with some folder that he obviously came to show one of them. His small smile disappears almost immediately, and Coulson's face gets nearly as red as the faces of the mortified pair before him.

There wasn't any time for Ward to jump away or for either of them to stop, so they're in a bit of a compromising position, with his hands on her shirt and hers still in his hair.

Skye offers the guiltiest grin Coulson has ever seen, and he simply turns and leaves without a word.

2. May

Skye straddles his lap, incredibly thankful for the absence of the rest of their team. Everyone else had been called to the hub for some kind of briefing, and as soon as the van left Ward pulled Skye over to the couch. Soon enough he's shirtless and she's staring at him like he's god's gift to mankind. (Which, in her mind, he kind of is. Especially since his abs are right there in front of her and she can't help but kind of freak out.)

He's kissing her like there's no tomorrow, and her hands slip down to his belt buckle, and god he's attractive and-

May's so quiet that neither of them hear her enter, but both are extremely aware of her cough. Skye all but launches herself off of Ward, and she ends up sprawled out on the ground. The whole thing - her position, Ward's terrified expression, and the veritable smile on May's face - is too much, and she begins to laugh.

"Put on a shirt," May states, and Ward can almost detect amusement in her tone. "The rest of the team's almost here."

3. Fitz

It's Fitz's fault, really. They've learned their lesson, they've locked the door, they've done everything.

But the news is just too important to not share, so he frantically bypasses the security lock and rushes in and has begun to talk before he realizes that they're both staring at him in shock.

Fitz has never been so glad for the presence of a comforter before, as it nows lays on top of the pair. Ward is visible from the chest up, but it's nothing he hasn't seen before during their routine physicals. Only Skye's bare shoulders are visible, but even they are flushed red. Her eyes are wide and she's breathing quickly, and Fitz's mind provides the mental images for things he never wanted to see.

He stammers something about, "Yep. Just, uh, wanted you to know!" and walks out as fast as he can manage.

(As soon as the door slides shut he hears Skye giggle and gasp, and he breaks into a run.)

4. Simmons

It's become something of a running joke between them by this point. In fact, as Skye leans forward to straddle him, as her hair brushes against his chest, and as he loses the last of his sanity, she has the control to murmur, "Watch Simmons walk in right now."

And, of course, she does.

She walks right on in and actually screams, and Skye has the skill to not jump off this time, if only because that would likely reveal a lot more than they already are revealing. Ward's eyes, already half-lidded from pleasure, slide fully shut in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Bye now!" Simmons stutters.

Ward sighs as she leaves, but Skye puts her finger against his mouth to shush him then replaces that with her lips.

"Shut up and move, dammit," she whispers.

5. Coulson again

In Coulson's defense, it probably wasn't a great idea for Skye to remove Ward's shirt in the middle of the hanger. But he looked so darn attractive working out, and his shirt lead to her shirt and things progressed from there until Coulson went to take Lola for a ride.

He walks in and immediately walks back out, and neither of them even notice him.

(+1)

They're in the middle of some briefing about some mission that Skye isn't paying any attention to.

She's too busy avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room for fear that she'll either laugh or cry, but the tension soon proves unbearable.

"Hey, uh," she starts, cutting Coulson off. The team glances at her in confusion, though Ward's expression contains something like horrified awareness. His eyes are wide, and she can nearly see the "don't you dare" written in them. She doesn't pay him any attention. "So. Can we just get something out there? Two things, actually. One: we can all agree now that Ward has absolutely amazing abs, because we've all seen them. Two: can we respect locked doors? Please?"

One by one everyone nods, and Ward wants to curl up and die.


End file.
